Spreading Darkness
by Veldra
Summary: [AU[Yaoi] What if Naruto was dark and not the loud mouthed dobe that he is known for in the manga. This fanfic is basically about a slightly gothic naruto. Yaoi pairing: ItaNaru, SasuNaru, GaraNaru and ?Naru.rnwarning of characters being OOC.
1. Chapter One

**February 23, 2005**

**A New Flame Burning**

**By: Veldra**

**(Chapter One: Black Nail Polish)**

He sighed as he listened to Iruka-Sensei lecture once again. He had nothing against Iruka-Sensei, in fact he was the only person he respected except for the Sandaime Hokage. It was the simple fact that school was boring and it was once again a bright and sunny day that pissed him off.

Looking around he could see that Nara Shikamaru was already asleep and the rest were either listening or bored to death like I was.

Well, since nobody was listening he took out a single bottle of black nail polish started painting his nails for his nail polish was once again pealing off. He sighed again for once again it was going to be a long day, he couldn't wait for the Genin test..

Oh, for the people wondering who's doing all the sighing and painting his nails, it was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, age 12 , the goth of Konoha Academy.

* * *

"Ch, why did it was to be a sunny day" he complained as he sat under the cool shade that the tree offered. He hated sunny nice days like these.

Thinking back on it he did once enjoy these days though those days were over ever since the day he finally realized that the villagers hated him with a passion that couldn't be erased.

He really had no reason for living except for maybe Iruka-Sensei and maybe the old man (Sandaime) but still two against the whole village.

Taking out of box of cigarettes he took one out and started smoking, it was a habit that he started not too long ago. It was a way of staying sane or rather something to calm him down. It was either smoking or eating ramen and right now he didn't feel like eating ramen.

"You know smoking is bad for you right" looking up it was Shikamaru again to tell him that smoking was bad for the heath.

"Ch, I know that Nara but really it's not like the adults are going to care if I smoke or not right" blowing out some smoke. He really didn't care if the adults found out any way it wasn't like any of them would bother with me anyway.

"So troublesome, don't know why I keep telling you to stop" with that he laid next to me in the shade and started to sleep. Once again thinking about there was one more person that I respected and that being the lazy ass that was sleeping beside me.

* * *

"Congratulations on passing Naruto, I almost thought you weren't going to pass" handing me a hitai-ate. I felt in a way glad that Iruka-Sensei was worried about me but a little annoyed too. Henge and bunshin were easy anyway but what bothered him was how Mizuki-Sensei was looking at me when I passed. He looked at me with the same hate the moment I passed the test.

Oh, well I passed anyway so my troubles were over for now but I guess I would have to be careful around Mizuki-Sensei for he was one of those vengeful people.

Walking in the forest with a cigarette in his mouth, he didn't want the smell of cigarettes to stink up his apartment. Looking up at the sky he heard a noise behind him. It was a possibility that it was just a squirrel or maybe a bird but it also could be a villager wanting to beat him up.

Waiting for the thing to come out he was surprised it was Mizuki-Sensei but what really caught his attention was the big scroll he was holding. The way Mizuki-Sensei expression looked right now the scroll must have been something important or I was thinking too much but the first explanation sounded more accurate.

"What are you doing with that scroll Mizuki-Sensei?" he asked throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it to make sure that the light was out. Mizuki-sensei looked at me startled but still looked at me with a supposedly evil smirk.

"Naruto-kun would you mind holding this scroll until I come back, I forgot that I had some errands to run at the academy" Mizuki asked.

"I suppose you really think of me as that much of an idiot don't you Mizuki-Sensei, that scroll your holding must be really important by the expression of your face before you saw me" Naruto smirked, and charged at Mizuki and kicked the scroll out of Mizuki's hands and into his.

"I'll be taking this Mizuki-Sensei for the Hokage would love to know what happened to one of his scrolls" quickly taking off after that said.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" that should distract Mizuki for a while until I can find out what's so special about the scroll.

As Mizuki went after the bunshin Naruto sat down and started to unroll the scroll and started to read..

"NARUTO! What are you doing with that scroll?" Naruto looking over his shoulders saw Iruka-Sensei looking at him with a really pissed off face.

"Chill out Iruka-sensei I was only reading the scroll that I took from Mizuki but you have bad timing Iruka-Sensei I only learned one of the Jutsu in this scroll" rolling the scroll back up.

'Mizuki having the scroll, than Naruto's not behind this" a sigh of relief passed Iruka-Sensei's lips but his relief was cut short by Mizuki coming out behind the tree's.

"I finally found you, you brat now hand over the scroll" he really didn"t want to deal with Mizuki right now but right now it looked like he had no choice.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?" he was surprised when Iruka-sensei spoke up.

"Iruka, why do you protect that thing after what it did twelve years ago" Naruto didn't really understand what Mizuki was getting at but it looked like Iruka knew what Mizuki meant.

"Naruto you know how the demon fox was sealed twelve years ago" he was confused at what Mizuki was saying but before answering Iruka-sensei cut in. "Mizuki, stop it!"

"the fox demon was sealed in you, you're the demon fox!" Mizuki yelled, "You're the demon that killed Iruka's parents twelve years ago".

'So that's the reason everyone hates me, because of the fox demon' deep in though he didn't notice Mizuki taking one of the Shuriken from his back and getting ready to throw it.

"NARUTO!" he felt being pushed out of the way and landing on the ground, looking up it was Iruka-Sensei that saved him and had the large shuriken impaled into his back.

"Yeah, it hurt didn't Naruto.. being all alone… I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed it most" he never knew Iruka-sensei thought about him this much, he slowly got up and faced Mizuki.

"Don't worry Iruka-Sensei I won't let you down" facing Mizuki, he was going to try out the new jutsu that he learned.

"Mizuki, I'll show you the real meaning of pain" he said getting ready. "Then try it demon fox!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As the area was all the sudden filled with bunshin's of Naruto and was ready to kick ass. Screaming was heard as Naruto beat the shit out of Mizuki.

"I think I over did it" looking at the beat up body of Mizuki.

"Naruto, thanks for saving me" Iruka-sensei smiled. Naruto blushed and looked the other way "I should be the one thanking you Iruka-Sensei for believing in me".

"Come on Naruto le's go back and celebrate with ramen" Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"Awesome! But your paying Iruka-sensei"

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

February 25, 2005

**Spreading Darkness**

**By: Veldra**

**(Chapter Two: Not Always Easy)**

Unfortunately for Uzumaki Naruto, the day was once again bright and sunny. Fortunately it was the day they were going to announce who goes in what team. He was hoping that he could be with at least with Shikamaru but with his luck he would end up with an annoying fan girl type.

Sitting next to Shikamaru who was once again sleeping he watched as the girls fought over who was going to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. In his opinion though the Uchiha was just another lame pretty boy that was an arrogant bastard thinking he was better than anyone.

Thankfully Iruka-Sensei finally came in and the class finally became quite and started announcing the teams everyone was in.

"…team seven Haruno Sakura.. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke" 'Damn, why did I have to be stuck with fan girl and pretty boy. I should of known today wasn't going to be a good day' Naruto thought as Sakura cheered for having Sasuke on the same team.

* * *

"What is taking the sensei so long, it's been like an hour already!" Sakura said as she leaned against the desk.

All the other students were already picked up by their new sensei and they were the only ones left, even Iruka-sensei had left. Bored of waiting Naruto got up and picked up one of the chalkboard erasers and up it on the door.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto went back to his seat and Sasuke just merely glancing at the trap Naruto set up.

"Just to see if our sensei can really avoid it, even it's better than doing nothing" Naruto said as he sat back down. 'Like a Jounin would fall for a simple trick like that' Sasuke thought as someone was opening the door and the eraser fell onto his head.

"I can't believe he fell for it" Naruto said aloud as Sasuke thought the same thing.

Taking a better look at the Jounin he wore the exact outfit that everyone wore but what was different about him was his left eye was covered by his hitai-ate, his hair was whitish-silver and had a mask covering his mouth.

"Hmm, my first impression on you guys is…I don't like you guys" their new instructor said with a thought full look on his face.

* * *

Now they were on the academy roof and the three of them were sitting while their knew instructor was leaning against the rail.

"So, lets start with introductions" Their instructor said as he faced his knew students.

"What do you want to know anyway sensei" Naruto said laying on his back staring at the clouds.

"Just things like your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies" he answered.

"Why don't you go first sensei show how it's done" Sakura spoke up thinking of how suspicious their knew sensei looked wearing a mask that covered half of his face.

"Well, hmm, My name is Hatake Kakashi , my likes and dislikes are non of your business, my dreams are well.. my hobbies are non of your business as well" Kakashi-sensei said.

'That was informative' Naruto thought as he kept watching the clouds.

"We only learned his name" Sakura said.

"So …you with the blond hair, why don't you tell something about yourself" Kakashi-sensei pointed at Naruto that lying on the ground and both his other team mates looked at him as well.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto.. I like eating ramen but I like it better when Iruka-sensei buy's it for me. My dislike I guess is waiting for three minuets for the ramen to be done. I don't really have a dream except to find but my hobbies are watching clouds with Shikamaru" 'I also like smoking in my spare time but they don't need to know that' Naruto thought as he conditioned to watch the clouds.

'He turned out interesting' Kakashi thought as he picked Sasuke to go next.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke , I have a lot of things I dislike, not many things I like.. I don't want to use the term dream but I have an ambition to revive my clam and also to kill a certain man" Sasuke said.

'I thought as much' Kakashi thought, "Ok, now the girl".

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like.. (blushing), my future.. (blushing and looking at Sasuke). I hate Ino pig and my hobbies…"

Sakura said while blushing and looking over to Sasuke. 'Girls these days are more interested in guys than their ninjutsu' Kakashi thought.

"So since we got that done, I'll tell you guys our first assignment we'll be doing between the four of us" Kakashi-sensei said.

"What kind of assignment Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked.

"Survival Training" Kakashi-sensei simply answered.

"Why survival training we already did that in academy" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the clouds.

"Well in this survival training you'll be against me but this isn't normal survival training" Kakashi-sensei said while he started chuckling.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi-sensei strangely.

Naruto finally sat up looking at Kakashi-sensei strangely as well, he was also wondering what could be so difficult about this survival test.

"Your going to freak out when you hear this but out of the twenty seven that graduated only nine will pass and the rest will go back to the academy. The survival test is extra hard and chances of failing are 66"

The three of them all had different expression on their faces, even Sasuke had a slightly worried expression as he heard the percentage of failing.

"I told you, you were going to freak" Kakashi said.

"So what was the point of graduating from academy then" Naruto asked thinking back to all those boring lectures.

"Those were to just see who have chances at being genin" Kakashi replied.

"So meet up at the training field and bring your weapons with you as well and also don't eat break fast you'll just throw it up" Kakashi said. 'If I fail I'm going to have to endure all those lectures again' Naruto thought back to all the time of sleeping in class because of boredom.

"Here's a print out of the survival training tomorrow and don't be late" as Kakashi handed out the prints.

'As Shikamaru would say this is so troublesome' as he thought of his lazy friend.

* * *

Authors Note: To people who have reviewed I am thankful and also I just want to make this clear that Naruto is not wearing his usual orange clothing. He is wearing black but not really sure what the outfit should really look like though.

Please read and review.


End file.
